Babysitter (Bechloe AU)
by annadelgay
Summary: Beca moves to LA and looks for a job to pay the bills. She stumbles upon Chloe, a hard-working single mother of two. They become friends, but with Chloe hiding secrets from the younger girl, how will Beca trust her with her feelings? Maybe with a little help from Aubrey they will find their way.
1. Chapter 1

Babysitter (Bechloe AU), by pretty-nervous

Chapter 1

Beca knew she wasn't going to make it in LA without a job. And she thought it was going to be easy, finding a bar or a record store to work at. I mean c'mon, it's LA! She didn't really know much about applying for jobs. Or working, really. But she knew she needed to earn money if she wanted to stay and pursue her dream of becoming a famous DJ. And she knew she had to find a job immidiately because she was so done with her father calling her every day to remind her that starting next month, she'll be paying her own bills.

She's been to five bars and two record stores, and none of them were short of staff. On the contrary, they were packed. Beca didn't know a record store needed more than five people to run it. What did they do all day? Pass each other some CDs? Talk about Lady Gaga? The store was basically empty.

It was her third week searching for a job and she's just spent five hours walking around town and being turned down by every single place she stepped into. Tired and hungry, she decided to try again in the nearest cafe. Cafes are like bars except better looking, right?

She went in and sat down at a table. She was too tired to walk over to the counter. The place was nice and quiet. After two minutes, she was approached by a waitress.

»Hello. What can I get you?«

»Hi, um, I'll have a glass of water and a blueberry muffin, please.«

»Sure thing.«

As she waited, she looked around. She could totally see herself working here. It was nice and tidy, and all the shelves were stacked with books. To her left, there was an open drawer filled with newspapers.

»Oh, you can totally take one if you want. They're just sitting there, waiting to be read.«

Beca looked up at the waitress after she placed the muffin and water in front of her.

»Thanks. Actually, I was just wondering, are you hiring?«

»Sadly, no. Not right now.« She looks around before sitting next to Beca,

»If I could, I would hire you right on the spot. This shit's really tiring when you work alone.«

Beca was surprised by the blonde's words and actions but she didn't really mind.

»Yeah, I bet. You know, I thought it was going to be easy to find a job in LA. And now here I am, three weeks and thirty-six rejections later.« The brunette giggled before taking a bite of her muffin.

»I can help you if you want.«

»Really? But aren't you busy?«

»Right now, you're my only costumer. There's nothing much to do. And you seem like you could really use some help.«

»I really could. I'm Beca, by the way.« Beca smiled at the blonde and she smiled back.

»Aubrey. So let's get started then.«

»Wait, how are we gonna do this?«

Aubrey took a newspaper out of the drawer and spread it on the table in front of them.

»I found my last job in a newspaper. There are some really good job adverts in here and who even reads newspaper these days?«

»Wow, you're right. I haven't thought of that.« Beca said as she started looking at a page full of advertisements.

A few minutes passed and all they've found were ads either looking for secretaries or mechanics.

»Hey what about this one?« Aubrey said and pointed at something on the next page.

Beca looked at it and scrunched up her nose.

»Yeah, I'm not that good with kids.«

»So? It's not that hard. Plus, I know this woman. She comes here every week with her kids and trust me, she could really use some help.« The blonde tapped her finger against a black and white picture of a girl.

»Wait, are you saying this is the mother? She looks about twenty! And it says here she has a six and a one year old?«

Beca saw Aubrey look at her guiltily.

»What?« Beca asked.

Aubrey sighed, »Okay, I'll tell you. But only if you promise you will help her out. Please?«

Beca squinted her eyes at that. She hated kids. But she was also very curious.

»Okay, I promise I'll call her.«

Aubrey turned to Beca and started talking.

»Well, this woman, her name is Chloe, comes by every week and asks me if I could keep an eye out for her kids while she goes out and has a few minutes to herself. One time, her kids were playing with Diego, my brother who came to pick me up. I was getting ready to leave but she wasn't back yet and I decided to go look for her. I walked a few blocks and I saw her on a bench. She was smoking a cigarette. Obviously, I didn't judge her. But as I walked closer, I realized she was shaking. And crying. I sat down next to her and she apologized. That's when she told me.«

Aubrey stopped talking and looked at Beca, who nodded for her to continue.

»Oh God, Beca. There is so much this woman has been through. She asked me not to tell anyone, ever. But I'll tell you this. She had a baby when she was 15. It wasn't her fault. You need to take this job, Beca. She needs someone right now. Hell, she needed someone her whole life. And she's all alone and she hasn't been around in two weeks and now I'm kind of worried.«

The blonde looked at the DJ with wide eyes and bit her lip. All Beca could do was nod.

A few minutes passed in silence.

»I will call her.«


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Beca Mitchell." The brunette said before zoning out as she read the ad over and over again.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah, sorry, I was just wondering if you were still looking for a babysitter?"

Chloe sat up straight in her chair as she started to look through some paperwork.

"Oh, yes! Yes I am. Are you interested?"

"Yes, but-"

"When can you start?"

Beca was startled, "Oh! Don't you need to, like, meet me first? I mean, I could be a serial killer. I'm not but you never know, Mrs Beale."

She heard Mrs Beale laugh at the other end.

"Of course! You're right," Chloe said and looked at her calendar, "So, are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yep, totally free."

"Is four o'clock okay?"

"It's fine with me, Mrs Beale." Beca lied. She usually slept all afternoon.

"Good. You have my address, right?"

Beca hummed in response.

"Good. See you then. Bye bye!"

"Bye"

Before Beca could even step back inside the cafe, Aubrey jumped her, "So? What did she say?"

"I'm meeting her tomorrow."

Aubrey smiled at Beca and went to the back room. She came back with a paper bag and handed it to her friend. The brunette raised her brow at her.

"Croissants. In case you get hungry."

"You're really happy I called her, aren't you?"

Aubrey nodded and smiled wider.

Beca was standing at the front door of a small but very nice looking house. She made sure she was at the right address fifty times before finally ringing the doorbell. She felt her insides tighten as she thought of everything that could possibly go wrong. She snapped out of it once the door opened, though.

"Who are you?"

Beca looked down at the tiny redheaded girl standing in front of her. Her blue eyes scanned her up and down, her head tilting far back for her to see Beca's face.

"Hello, um, I'm Beca. Is your mom around?"

The girl frowned before turning around.

"Mom! Someone's at the door!"

The brunette heard someone walk down the stairs and then…

"Ouch, dang it! El, how many times have I told you not to leave your toys lying around?"

Chloe was now standing behind the girl, looking at the brunette.

"Hi, you must be Beca. Chloe." She shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, and this is?" She looked down to smile at the now very shy looking girl.

"I'm Elsa." The girl said from behind her mother's leg.

They went inside and Beca looked around, amazed by how clean the place actually was, apart from a few toys lying on the ground. There were pictures on the wall, mostly of Chloe and her kids, some of Chloe with friends and one of Elsa with a dog. No sign of other relatives though. She didn't want to ask.

"Here's the living room, I'm sorry for the mess. Elsa only watches TV when Scooby Doo is on, so around six o'clock every day. There are some books right there, you can always borrow some if you like reading. I don't really have time to do that anymore. You don't have to do any cleaning or ironing but I could really use some help with the groceries every Wednesday."

Beca nodded. Looking around, she realized why this place looked so clean. There wasn't much furniture anywhere and all the walls were white and blank except for the picture wall. She liked it but she could never call it home. It looked too much like a hotel or something. They moved to the other room.

"Here is the kitchen, I don't usually have time to cook so, um, we're used to eating out or having food delivered." Chloe looked at Beca, smiling sheepishly, "You must think I'm a terrible mother. It's just hard to make the kids eat healthy, you know. Especially this one." She looked at Elsa, who was walking behind her.

"Hey, no judging. I totally get it. I don't like broccoli either." Beca smiled. Elsa laughed.

Chloe was almost done showing Beca around the house when crying was heard from upstairs. The redhead excused herself and quickly ran up the stairs. After a few minutes, the crying stopped. Chloe came back and walked towards the living room. She stopped when she heard someone talking. She stepped aside and listened.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, see, your mom needs to do her job and she needs to take care of you. And I think that's really hard and tiring sometimes. So I'm here to help her. Is that okay?"

"What is tiring?"

"It's kind of like being sleepy."

"Oh. How will you help mommy?"

"Well, I'll be looking after you. I'll be your friend."

"Okay. Can we play now?"

"Sure."

Chloe smiled. It seemed to be going better than she expected. She thanked no one in particular before walking into the room.

Beca looked up and saw the redhead holding a very sleepy looking baby.

"This is JJ. He just woke up so I'm sorry if he's kind of fussy." She smiled as Beca stood up and walked over to hold the boy. He leaned his head on Beca's shoulder and Beca aw-ed in response. It actually felt kind of nice to Beca, she didn't know babies were this soft.

"I think he likes you so much, he's going to fall back asleep."

Beca just smiled and rocked the child.

"He is so tiny, Mrs Beale."

"He sure is. The doctors say it's not an issue, though."

The brunette nodded her head slowly. They sat on the couch and just stared at the sleeping baby in silence. After a few minutes, Chloe got into a more comfortable position, facing Beca while their knees were touching. The brunette noticed but it didn't bother her much. She was calm and starting to get sleepy herself.

"You don't have to call me that, you know." Chloe broke the silence.

"Hm?"

"Mrs Beale. I actually go by Ms Beale. But you can call me Chloe."

"Oh, okay. Chloe." Beca smiled and closed her eyes.

She woke up on a couch. She was still at Chloe's. She must've fallen asleep. Amazing work, Beca. Looking around, Elsa's head was in Beca's lap and JJ was still in her arms. No sight of Chloe. She tried to get Elsa off her without waking her up and weirdly, it worked. She put the boy down on the couch and went upstairs. She looked in all the rooms, except for one which Chloe hadn't shown her before. She heard sounds coming from that door. She opened it and there was Chloe, sitting on a chair behind a desk, her back facing Beca.

"Chloe?"

The redhead turned around, her lips turning into a smile.

"That was so cute." She said.

"I'm so sorry, I promise it won't happen again." Beca panicked.

Chloe laughed and walked to the young DJ. She tapped her back and pinched her cheek.

"Don't be sorry. It happens to me all the time."

Beca followed the redhead downstairs and grabbed her coat. It was getting late, anyway. She went into the living room where Chloe was trying to wake up her daughter. After failing to do so, Chloe sighed and looked up at Beca,

"She's such a heavy sleeper. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, it's getting late and I still have to find my way back home." Beca laughed quietly, looking down at her feet. She looked back up and watched her boss pick up the sleeping child.

"Oh, here. Let me help you." She took Elsa from Chloe and she smiled back gratefully. The kid wasn't that heavy and Beca easily carried her upstairs.

She was almost at the door when she head a clinking noise behind her. It was Chloe with her car keys.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can walk, really."

"Don't be silly! These streets are dangerous, especially at night. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. Plus, you could get lost."

Beca smiled at how concerned her boss looked. It made her feel ridiculous how happy she was that the redhead cared.

They drove for about fifteen minutes before they took a turn into the street where she lived. Chloe stopped the car and turned to Beca.

"You got everything?"

"I think so."

Chloe didn't say anything, she just kept looking at the brunette.

Beca felt like she should say something. She kind of didn't want to get out of the car.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked.

Chloe smiled, sadly but genuinely. Then, she nodded.

"I should get going."

"Do you want to come in? I mean, I'm sure the kids will be fine."

"I would love to. But I've got tons of work to do, Beca." She sighed.

"You look really tired. If you really have to go, promise me you'll go to sleep?"

Beca didn't know where this was coming from, but she felt confident.

Chloe nodded again. Then, she leaned in. They were dangerously close and Beca suddenly felt really warm and her palms started to sweat.

"I think we're going to be really fast friends." The redhead smiled wider and tucked a strand of Beca's hair behind her ear.

"I would like that."

Exhausted, Chloe closed her eyes. Beca watched her. She still had a smile on her face. Looking at her chest, Beca watched Chloe's breathing get slower and her smile fading away. After about half an hour, when she felt the urge to close her own eyes, she remembered the kids. She quickly sat up in her seat.

"Chloe… Hey, Chloe?" She tried waking her boss up, but to no avail. Beca guessed Elsa wasn't the only heavy sleeper in this family.

She didn't know what to do. She kept trying. It scared Beca. She knew the kids were sleeping, but they were alone. And Chloe had mentioned earlier that those streets are dangerous.

Suddenly, she started moving. It began with murmuring and pressing her hands against the passenger's seat. The brunette watched her. Then, she frowned and started shaking. She really looked like she was in pain. Beca got even more scared. She almost yelled but then realized Chloe was probably just having nightmares. She tried taking her hands, but she pushed them away. The redhead was shaking violently and Beca hugged her, tight. Even though it hurt when Chloe tried to push her away, she didn't let go. She held her and then, Chloe inhaled sharply. She screamed. And then it stopped.

The brunette held her while she was crying. After a few minutes, she backed away.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, it was just a nightmare. It's okay."

"Been getting lots of those."

Beca couldn't help herself.

"What happened?"

Chloe shook her head, looking at the empty street ahead. She felt a comforting hand on her own. She looked down and Beca felt a teardrop fall on her hand.

"I can't."

She nodded and wiped at Chloe's tears.

"You're tired. Let me get you home."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Beca stared at the wall above her head. She had been trying to fall asleep but couldn't get Chloe off her mind. She wondered if the redhead was already sleeping. She wondered if she was having nightmares. After half an hour of staring into the darkness, Beca picked up her phone. It read 3 o'clock. She wanted to call someone who she knew would be up at this time at night. She called the first person in her contacts.

"Hello?"

"Hey Aubrey, it's me. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh, hey Beca. That's okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean, everything's okay with me. But uh, I had the thing today."

"Oh, right. How did it go?"

"Everything went fine, the kids are alright and Chloe seems like a really nice person, but…"

Aubrey sat up in her bed now, waiting for Beca to continue.

"She offered to drive me home so I accepted. We were sitting in her car at my place and she fell asleep. When I tried to wake her up, she started shaking and stuff. I mean, it was just nightmares but still."

"What happened then?"

"She woke up and I drove her home. I'm sleeping in the guestroom tonight."

"Oh. Is she alright now? What about the kids?"

"She's fine, she went to bed. I put the kids to sleep. But I'm still worried about her."

"I'm sure she'll be okay, Beca. It was just a bad dream."

Beca took a deep breath. She knew that. But it still made her heart skip.

"I don't know, Bree. It was pretty intense."

She listened to her friend on the other side when she heard something in the hallway.

"Bree, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow okay? Thank you for answering."

"Anytime, sweetie. Talk later. Bye."

Chloe shut the door to her bedroom and threw herself on the bed. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed. Wow, good job, Chloe. Now she thinks you're a freak. What bothered her the most was that Beca didn't say anything after what went down and she really wanted to talk to her about it because she wouldn't want her to think she was crazy or something. It was only a bad dream, right? She kept tossing and turning until finally deciding she couldn't wait until morning. She kicked the covers off the bed and got up, quietly making her way towards the guest room. She stopped in front of the door. She was ready to knock but then she heard Beca's voice. She stood outside the door for about five minutes, trying very hard to make out parts of the conversation. Since she couldn't really understand anything, she thought about what she would say to Beca. Don't say anything stupid, she whispered to herself. She really didn't want to scare her off. It kind of seemed like the brunette was Chloe's only chance. At what? She wasn't even sure yet. Then there was silence. She knocked lightly on the door, then opened it. There was light coming from the window and she could see Beca's outline in the bed.

"Are you awake?" She whispered, stepping closer towards Beca.

"Yes." The brunette turned on her side so she was facing Chloe.

She made her way to the bed and laid down next to Beca, turning to face her.

"I'm really sorry about earlier, Beca… I-"

"Don't apologize. It was a dream. But Chloe… that was really scary. Are you okay?"

The redhead sighed, closing her eyes. Beca watched her frown and without thinking, she scooted closer and pressed her thumb against Chloe's cheek.

"Do you want to tell me?" It was a whispered question.

The redhead put her own hand on top of Beca's, now looking into her eyes.

"It's a long story."

"Well… we've got all night." Beca bit her lip and looked at her hopefully.

A few minutes of silence followed and Chloe cleared her throat. She wasn't good at talking about this. She's only told two people, one being her therapist. She hated bringing up the past. She wasn't good at trusting people. But for some reason, Beca seemed different. Trustworthy. Chloe found herself wanting to tell her. And so she did.

"It started when I was thirteen…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(warning: this chapter contains description of rape)

The memories Chloe had spent years trying to forget now flooded her mind. She remembered like it was yesterday. All of it. Every painful second of it.

"Chloe! Come downstairs honey, we have visitors!"

The thirteen year old looked into the mirror and frowned at the look of herself in a pink dress her mother bought her for this "special day". She sighed and made her way downstairs. She walked into the dining room where everyone was already seated at the dinner table. Her father was at the end, smoking his cigar and her mother was on his right, now looking expectedly at her. Her aunt Bettie was sitting to her father's left and next to her was uncle Ted. Chloe smiled at him when he turned around, his wife following him. Aunt Bettie faked a smile, as always. Across from him were sitting her brothers and her sister and next to him, her two cousins, Blake and Fred. Everyone was dressed up, even her baby brother. She thought it was ridiculous. It's just Christmas, shouldn't they be wearing ugly sweaters and socks?

She said hello, complimented her aunt's hair like her mother had ordered her a few hours before and sat down at the end of the table. She ate her dinner quietly, listening to others talk. Her father was trying to impress Ted with his made up stories about his job, her mother and aunt Bettie talked about their children and their greatest achievements. She rolled her eyes as she heard her aunt talk about how Fred is graduating top of his class in a few months and she almost felt like throwing up as Fred, sitting next to her, smiled at her mother and said, "I also play football. Our team is one of the best in the state." Gross. Blake was talking to her older brother about video games and her sister was texting her boyfriend under the table. So, that left her sitting quietly at the table and her baby brother making a mess of his food.

When they were all finished eating, Chloe cleaned up the table and busied herself in the kitchen with washing the dishes. She heard sudden fits of laughter coming from the other room and she heard her mother say, "Sometimes I think she's depressed. But what are you going to do? Hire a house clown?" Everybody laughed again. She clenched her teeth. She was angry. Not sad, but angry. She was used to her mother talking about her behind her back. She's been doing it ever since Chloe was a little girl. She remembered when she was three and her mother was having brunch in the backyard with her girlfriends and she was hungry so she asked her mom for more cake. She remembers her turning to her girlfriends, laughing. "I think you've had enough, Chloe." She was a bit chubby as a kid and her mother always found a way to joke about it. She became thin when she grew older, but that didn't stop her mom from neglecting her and joking about it. It was usually about how she dressed. She wasn't keen on dresses or shiny shoes or make up. She wore jeans and white t-shirts with worn out sneakers and her hair was always in a pony tail. That didn't please her mother. Chloe learned to stay away from her, whenever possible. She was alone, most of the time. And she loved it.

It was getting late and Chloe had excused herself before taking a shower and going to bed. She was lying in bed, reading her book when someone knocked on her door. It was her mother.

"Chloe, darling. Fred will be sleeping in your room tonight, your brothers' room is full."

"But what about Clare's room?"

"Chloe, don't be a brat. Be nice. Make him feel welcome. Your bed's big enough, yes? Now, don't be selfish and give him some space."

She opened her mouth to argue but her mother already pushed Fred into the room, said a quick good night and closed the door. She scooted at the end of the bed, as far as possible and continued to read her book.

"So, uh, I'll just go shower I guess." He smirked.

"Kay."

He left the room and came back ten minutes later. Chloe already turned the lights off and was lying on her back. She saw his outline in the dark and it looked like he was only wrapped in a white towel. She widened her eyes when he dropped the towel and made his way to her bed. She quickly turned to face the wall and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to sleep.

She was almost asleep when she felt him press himself against her back, his breath tickling the back of her neck. She tried to scoot even closer to the wall but it was impossible. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. She tried to lift it but it didn't move. She was starting to think he wasn't asleep and he was doing it on purpose. Unfortunately, she was right. After a few minutes, his hand moved under the covers and found its way under Chloe's night gown. She squealed but he slapped his other hand on her mouth. He sat up and turned her around so she was lying on her stomach. She couldn't move. His whole body weight was on her back. She couldn't breathe. She cried into the pillow but her screams were muffled. When he was done, she turned back to face the wall and cried for what seemed like hours. It hurt. It burned. She put her hand between her legs and closed her eyes. She could still hear his heavy breathing even when he was fast asleep. His words hadn't left her ears.

"Oh, you don't like that? How about this?" and "Stop crying, it's a huge turn off." and "If you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you. They would never believe you anyway."

She couldn't fall asleep. She stopped crying but her eyes remained open until morning. She heard him walk out of the door. She heard laughing from downstairs. She heard a Christmas song on the radio downstairs. She heard her baby brother scream with joy and she could just see her sister hugging dad when she got a new pink Nokia phone. She could hear them having fun without her. She could feel them not caring about her. The physical pain was accompanied by emotional pain. She shut her eyes. And she fell asleep.

They left after two days. After two sleepless nights. Chloe couldn't take it if they stayed another day. She was glad. She thought it would be easier to sleep after they left. But she could still feel it, every night for the rest of the year. She had trouble sleeping, eating, talking. If she was quiet before, she then barely ever spoke. Nobody thought much of it. Even when she lost so much weight, her bones were sticking out, even when the bags under her eyes didn't seem to disappear, only darken. Nobody said anything. And she didn't know if she was happy because they didn't confront her or sad because no one seemed to care. She spent her days in her room, studying. She was still a great student. She found distraction in her school work. When she was fifteen, she found a job. She worked as a waitress at a local bar. By the time she was sixteen, she had saved up enough to buy a small apartment but she also wanted to go to a great college outside the country. A month after her sixteenth birthday, her father lost his job. They moved from Florida to Louisiana. She didn't mind it until they arrived and standing in front of their new home was uncle Ted and standing next to him was no other than the one who's face had been haunting Chloe's dreams for years on end. She stayed in the car until they both left. She saw him looking at her. She wanted to get out and scream. She wanted to beat him and then tell everyone what happened three years ago. She wanted to but she didn't.

It had been three months in their new home and Chloe was doing great. She was still a great student and she even made two friends in her new school. It was October and her friends insisted on going to a Halloween party in the neighborhood. Her sister was going too so she decided to check it out. She found her friends and they sat down in the living room. One of them left and came back with six bottles of beer. Chloe watched her friends drink and soon enough she joined them. She hated how the beer tasted but she kept drinking anyway. After two bottles, she started feeling tipsy. She was laughing at something her friend was saying and grabbed another bottle. She chugged it down and leaned back into the couch. A boy came by and offered her a brownie. She was hungry, so she took two and stuffed them in her mouth. Her head was spinning really fast and she couldn't talk. She just stared ahead. Her friends started to leave. There were only a couple of people left and she was still stuck on the couch, staring ahead. That's when she saw him. And she watched him. She watched him get closer and closer and her heart started pounding in her chest. She couldn't move. He picked her up. He carried her up the stairs. He threw her on a stranger's bed and locked the door. This time, she couldn't close her eyes. So she stared ahead.

She was sitting on the toilet with a pregnancy test in her hands. Her period was late so she did what she had learned from the movies. She peed on a stick. She waited nervously for the results. And when it came out positive, she broke down crying. She ran into her room. After fifteen minutes of lying in bed, she got up and packed her bags. She took the money she had saved up and left. She got a bus to LA and lived in a tiny apartment with her daughter until she was eighteen and got a well paying job as a journalist and then after a year, she moved into a house.

"My baby was healthy. And that was all I needed. I wouldn't mind living on the street, as long as I had her. I would fight for her every day of my life. She is born from rape but she will be raised with love. I made that decision as soon as I found out I was pregnant. I love her more than anything in the world, Beca."

Beca's arms were wrapped around Chloe while the redhead cried into her chest. She stopped stroking Chloe's hair and lifted her chin up to look at her.

"I am so, so sorry for what happened to you. You are such a strong woman, Chloe. Elsa is a wonderful girl. You did such an amazing job, and you did it all by yourself. But now I'm here. And I'm going to help you, okay? I'm going to do my best, I promise."

Chloe smiled at that. She looked into Beca's eyes, which were still filled with tears. She lowered her eyes to gaze at the brunette's soft lips. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't just stare ahead. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Beca's, softly.

"Thank you."


End file.
